Together
by Gilmore2525
Summary: AU This story starts towards the beginning of Callie and Arizona's relationship. It focus more around the two girls and around their family than the hospital. No shooting, no Africa, and no plane crash. I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to their creators.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is something I started awhile ago and I have most of it finished. If you guys like it I'll continue on from what I have already done. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Standing at the nurses' station pretending to chart, Callie was watching her girlfriend. She had snuck up to the PEDS floor hoping to talk Arizona into going to lunch with her but she could see she was busy talking to a patient's family. Callie watched Arizona holding her patient, a small baby as she smiled, she couldn't wait until the day she could have a family with Arizona, she hadn't verbalized it but she knew she loved Arizona more than anything else in life, even surgery, and was looking forward to the day they could have a family.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" Arizona asked as she approached her wonderful girlfriend.

Callie was pulled out of her daydreaming as Arizona laid a quick kiss on her cheek. "I came to see if you were interested in some lunch." Callie smiled

"I think I can be talked into it." Arizona took Callie's hand and they made their way to the elevators. Arizona was on a high after just saving a patient who had survived against the odds and the amazing woman standing next to her only made things better. She was so happy to have Callie in her life; she couldn't believe sometimes how awesome her life was turning out.

"So I was thinking you get off at six tonight right?" Callie asked.

"Yup." Arizona smiled as they sat at a table to eat.

"So we should go out tonight, we have been so busy lately we haven't been out in a while."

"mmm that sounds fun, what are we doing, can we get dressed up and go to dinner… oh maybe a movie too!" Arizona said getting excited to have a night off with her woman.

"That sounds good maybe I'll kick Cristina out tonight and we can have the apartment to ourselves." Callie said rising her eyebrows suggestively.

"That sounds even better." Arizona kissed Callie, "maybe we should go to an on call room and I can give you a preview of all the things I plan to do to you tonight." Arizona suggested.

Callie stood up quickly, grabbing Arizona and leading the way to the nearest on call room.

"You are so hot." Callie said as she begin to kiss Arizona passionately as soon as the door closed behind them.

"So are you," Arizona replied as Callie begin to nip down her neck. "I want you so bad right now." Arizona quickly spun them around and pushed Callie onto the bed kissing her stomach and slowly moving her lips up Callie's body as she lifted the shirt of the beautiful brunette. Locking lips again, Callie pulled Arizona's scrub top off quickly, moaning into the blonde's mouth as their bodies make contact, tongues stroking each other's. Just as Arizona was reaching to unclasp Callie's bra both pagers begin to go off. "Uh you have to be kidding me," Arizona groaned as she reached over to grab her pager. "It's the ER."

Callie found her top and looked at her pager, "same," she said as they stood and begin to make their way to the ER.

"Twenty-eight year old male multiple crush injuries." The paramedic told Callie as they brought the guy into the hospital. Arizona had stopped moving and stood frozen in the doorway. How could this be happening, she thought he was still gone, she didn't even know he was on an assignment in the country let alone in Seattle

"Why did they page you too?" Callie asked as she moved around Arizona.

"Because she is my wife." The man stated.

Callie stopped all her movements, not knowing what to say or do.

"Cal, it's not what you think it is, but I need you to fix him, please fix him." Arizona couldn't explain to Callie - she didn't have time she could see his sats were dropping.

"You need to leave then so I can do this, because I can't, I can't do this with you in here right now." Callie said, trying to hold it together. _How could she keep something like that from me? How is this even possible? No I would know if she had a husband right? She has never even been with a man we talked about this did -she lie to me._ "I need an O.R. now!" Callie yelled as the interns started to push the bed out of the room.

* * *

"Callie what happened to him?" Arizona asked

"He um… He… you?" Callie asked

"No… I mean it's a…. but no just no." Callie felt her world being crushed; she didn't know what this meant. "I need you to save him Callie please, please I need you to fix him." Callie just stood there dumbfounded staring at her girlfriend not knowing what to do. "CALLIE!" Arizona yelled at the still unmoving woman.

"Uhm yeah, he um... he will be fine if we can get the internal bleeding under control his left arm and leg are crushed I will be able to save the arm I'm not so sure about the leg though." Callie said, slowly setting aside her feelings and going into doctor mode.

"He needs his leg - do whatever you have to do to save it, please." Arizona said, almost pleading.

"I need someone to sign the consent forms, who is his emergency contact?" Callie asked, secretly hoping it was not Arizona.

"I am, give me the forms I'll sign them, I am his durable power of attorney." Arizona could see the devastation on Callie's face as Callie assumed what the man said was true. "Please go and save him, he needs his arms and legs to work like normal Callie, he is a soldier - it's all he knows, he won't know how to live if he can't keep doing what he does." Now Callie really felt worse, she was cheating with the wife of someone whose life was dedicated to keeping the country safe.

"I have to call my parents and my brother, if he is here then my brother won't be far, was there any other people who came in with him?"

"No." Callie responded coldly.

"I don't get it, why would he be here without Tim." Arizona was starting to freak out now about more than just the misunderstanding with Callie.

"I have to go, I'll do what I can call your family." Callie said as she walked away.

* * *

Walking into the O.R. just as they were about to put the patient under.

"Hey doc. You gonna fix me up?" He asked clearly feeling good from his pain meds

"I'm gonna try," she said trying to keep the hurt and anger out of her voice, "Arizona went to call her family."

"Oh good, it will be easier if her parents are here. I love her so much - I couldn't imagine breaking her heart." Those were his last words before he was out.

"Okay let's do this people." Callie announced to the room. Tying to suppress all her feelings so she could do what needed to be done.

Arizona had just gotten off the phone with her parents, they were on their way, but she couldn't get hold of her brother, maybe she was wrong, maybe he wasn't back yet. At least that's what she hoping. _What is he doing here and why did he have to say that to Callie, I know he was joking but still Callie doesn't know! She thinks I'm a cheater now -great, I can't deal with that I need him to be okay_ Arizona thought. Pacing in her office, she couldn't bring herself to go watch his surgery she couldn't face loosing him or face Callie.

"Okay nice job people lets keep observing him overnight, it looks like he will be fine though." Callie said to her intern, "I'll go inform his family." With that she scrubbed out and walked toward Arizona's office. "Dr. Robbins?" Callie said as she knocked on the door.

Arizona noticed the formal tone in Callie's voice but she couldn't deal with that right now, she needed to know how everything went. "Callie, please." She didn't know what she was pleading for, her best friend to be okay, for Callie to not be angry with her, she didn't know, all she knew was that Callie was the only one who could fix it for her.

"He is fine, physical therapy will be a nightmare but he should regain full function to both his arm and leg. He had a bleed ...it was touch and go for a while but we got it under control we have to see when he wakes up but it should all be okay." Callie said trying to remain as professional as possible.

"Thank you. Can I go to his room?" Arizona asked

"Room 204 recovery."

"Calliope I know we need to talk and we will please don't jump to conclusions before we talk. Please Calliope." Arizona said moving closer to the brunette.

Callie immediately took a step back, "I can't do this Arizona, not now, I can't be his doctor and your…. Whatever… I just I can't."

"You are my girlfriend Callie not my whatever you are the person I love, I love you more than life so please just give me a chance." Arizona said as she left the room.

There it was - the first time either one of them had said it they both felt it but neither had said it yet. Callie couldn't hold it in anymore she broke down right there in Arizona's office, this was wrong, all wrong and not how that was supposed to go, she was supposed to take her girl out and tell her she loved her and make love to her all night. But now, all of a sudden, Arizona wasn't her girl.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chapter, let me know what you think. I have the second one betaed and ready to go. **

**I would like to thank my beta Shondaislife for helping me with this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 for you all. Thanks to everyone who has followed,favored, or reviewed this. **

* * *

CH2

Arizona sat at Nick's bedside as he woke up.

"Hey kiddo." He said coming out of his groggy state.

"Hey, so you wanna tell me what you're doing here?" Arizona asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"I came to visit you. I was going to the hospital to see you when my car got hit." He said," or I hit something? I don't remember".

"You swerved the car and ran into a wall." Arizona said as she helped Nick position himself so he was sitting up. "Don't do anything like that again its bad enough worrying about you two all the time but watching you broken I can't do that." Arizona said as she begin to cry.

Nick grabbed her hand pulled her close wrapping his good arm around her. "Sorry Zona I'll do all I can to never scare you like that again." He tried to comfort her

Just then Callie entered the room. "Excuse me." She said causing the two to separate.

"Hey you the doctor who fixed me?" Nick asked

"Yes sir, your surgery went well I will have to go back in and reset the leg after it heals a little more but after all that and some serious physical therapy you should be good as new." It didn't go unnoticed to Nick that there was an audible tension in the room. "Let someone know if you need more pain meds." Callie signed the chart and went to leave the room.

"Callie can we talk please?" Arizona asked just as she was about to leave.

"Not right now." Callie said

Arizona looked completely defeated. It did not go unnoticed by Nick.

"Soooo…. Want to tell me what that was about?" Nick asked.

"Oh you know, you just showed up all broken and probably ruined my relationship." Arizona said trying to joke but really her heart was breaking.

"How did I do that?" Nick was now confused.

"You told her I was your wife." Arizona said giving him a glare that could kill him even though his accident couldn't.

"Oh…. I can explain it to her if you want." He said, "wait why didn't you?"

"Because I haven't had the chance, I was too worried about what was happening to you and now it doesn't look like she will give me the time of day. I mean would you if some guy came in saying he was your girlfriend's husband and she was his emergency contact and then she started crying like a wife?" She asked the tone in her voice could not be missed.

"Wow this is kind of a mess for you." He said

"Yup you always come in and mess things up for me." Arizona smiled at him.

….

Callie was wandering around, trying to avoid having to go back to Nick's room - she wasn't ready to talk to Arizona yet she couldn't face them together. She was in an on call room trying to nap but sleep wasn't coming.

"Calliope please hear me out okay." Arizona had entered the room and started talking before Callie even heard her come in.

"Arizona I can't, you should get back to you husband's bedside." Callie said as she got up off the bunk

"No Calliope you are not leaving we are talking about this I couldn't before I needed to know he was okay." Callie just rolled her eyes.

"I love you Calliope I do, okay? I love you and this is not how I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times but not like this I love you and I know you love me too I can feel it." Arizona took a step closer to Callie, "I love you. But I love him- he is my best friend." Callie could feel her heart break a little more, not that she thought it could much further. "He is my best friend Callie we have been best friends our whole lives him, me, and my brother. When we were kids we had a pretend wedding ceremony Tim officiated, it's our joke now. I am his emergency contact because he isn't close with any of his family, not like he is with Timmy and I. I was so upset because if I lose him it's like loosing one of my brothers. Nick has always been there for me, he was the first person I told when I first figured out I like girls." Arizona was now standing as close to Callie as she could get. "I love you Calliope." Arizona said.

"I love you too." Callie responded feeling kind of stupid for jumping to conclusions.

Arizona put her arms' around Callie's neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss, "I love you." Arizona said as she continued to place frantic kisses on her girlfriend's mouth.

Callie's pager begins to go off again. "Why does this keep happening!" Callie said as she looked at her pager. "Its Nick." Callie said

They ran from the on call room to Nick's room. Only to find him perfectly fine where he was.

"Hey it's both of you good." He said

"Really why would you do that you can't have her paged here like that for nothing, you scared the crap out of me!" Arizona yelled, as Callie made sure everything was in fact okay.

"He is fine." Callie said

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Dr. Torres I didn't mean to mess things up with you two, it's a joke with us and I didn't know who you were. I mean I know about you obviously, Arizona gushes about you but I didn't know that my doctor was Zona's girlfriend." Nick tried to explain.

"Its okay, we talked its fine." Callie said taking Arizona's hand and smiling.

"Umm.. Just so you know my parents will be here tomorrow." Arizona said to the room.

"Why are they coming?" Nick said.

"Because its you and they need to see you are fine, but I couldn't get hold of Tim. Where is he? Why are you here?" Arizona asked as she moved to sit next to her best friend.

"He is just unavailable and I was given some leave." Nick said quickly moving past it, "So Callie, you ready to meet the parents? The Cornel can be intimidating." Nick eyed Callie.

"He is not that bad." Arizona said

"Ha, that's just cus he was nice in front of you. If only you knew what went on whenever you left the room." Nick countered.

"Well I fixed you up and he loves you right so I already get points for that." Callie said, "and I love Arizona so it will be fine." Callie leaned down kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you too it will be fine." Arizona smiled

"Uh you two are gross." Nick said.

"We have things to do we will be back tomorrow to check on you, be nice to the nurses and try not to die so Callie doesn't have to come back in." Arizona said as she hugged Nick.

"Your done right?" Arizona asked as they walked toward the nurse's station

"Yup I'm all yours baby." Callie smiled

"Um are we still going out tonight?" Arizona asked a little hesitant she wasn't sure if Callie was still mad.

"Of course we are, I plan to take you out for a great night and then make love to you all night." Callie smiled, "Lets go home and get ready," she said taking Arizona's hand and leading her across the street to the apartment.

As soon as they got into the apartment Arizona found Callie's lips on hers she was pinned against the door. "I love you Arizona." Callie said between kisses.

"Calliope take me to bed." Arizona said as her hands start to slip under Callie's top.

"I don't think I can wait that long I need you now." Callie said opening the zipper to Arizona's jeans slipping her hand inside the other woman's panties. Kissing her way down Arizona's neck sucking her pulse point, nipping her collarbone. Arizona moaned as soon as Callie's skilled fingers started skillfully teasing the bunch of nerves. Lifting her own shirt off and removing her bra Callie wasted no time taking an erect nipple into her mouth sucking slightly. "Oh Calliope." Arizona nearly screamed as Callie's finger entered her.

"I love you." Callie said looking into Arizona's eyes she could feel her walls clenching she knew Arizona was close. "Come for me baby."

"Oh… yes… yes Calliope." Arizona breathlessly moaned as she came undone.

Callie pulled her hand out and placed a soft kiss against Arizona's mouth.

"I love you Arizona so much."

She smiled, "mmm let me take you to the bed so I can show you how much I love you too."

…..

Laying in bed basking in the afterglow of the best sex either of them had ever had, Arizona couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy laying in Callie's arms, she had never felt more loved than she did in this moment.

"So I was thinking." Callie said as she was tracing mindless patterns on Arizona's skin, "I want you to move in with me."

Arizona lifted her head so she could see Callie's eyes, "um what about Cristina?" Arizona asked.

"She can move out, she can move in with Owen, or we can get a place together me and you." Callie said hoping Arizona was not freaking out, "I want a home with you one that's ours, mine and yours one where we don't have to ask Cristina to leave so we can be alone. I want a bedroom that is ours not just mine, I want a closet that holds both of our clothes not just some of yours and mainly mine. I want to know when you say you are going home it's the same home I will be going to as well." Callie finished.

Arizona smiled her dimples in full force, "I would love to move in with you Calliope, and I want all of those things with you too. We should look for a place though that way we can decorate it how we like."

"Hey are you saying you don't like how this place is decorated?" Callie asked

"It's just a little frowny is all and I'm not frowny"

"Hey I'll have you know I decorated this frowny place." Callie mocked offence.

"Well you are also not as frowny as when you moved in here." Arizona pointed out

"Humm… there you are right my love you make me anything but frowny." Callie smiled kissing her girlfriend. "So tomorrow, your parents huh?"

"Yup I have the day off so I will pick them up from the airport at noon."

"Can I go with you?" Callie asked nervously.

"Don't you have to work?"

"No I was scheduled but I asked for the day off earlier when I thought… well you know." Callie said looking down she felt a little ashamed she freaked out so much.

"Oh… okay well good." Arizona smiled, "then of course you can come with me." Arizona kissed Callie and nuzzled herself into Callie's neck.

"I love you." Arizona said one more time as she drifted off to sleep.

…

Waking up in her still naked girlfriend's arms Arizona smiled she kissed Callie. Getting up to shower and make breakfast for her hot hot girlfriend.

"Hey why are you leaving me?" A sleepy Callie asked.

"I was going to shower, and then make you breakfast." Arizona said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Okay love." Callie said as she closed her eyes again.

Arizona got into the shower letting the hot water run over her body. She didn't realize how stressed she was until now, now that she was alone out of her Callie bubble. She realized how much was wrong Nick wouldn't just come to visit he never just came to visit he only came when something bad happened, and he changed the subject when she asked about Tim. She knew there was something he was not telling her. Just as she was about to reach panic mode a pair of arms slipped around her from behind kisses were being placed along her neck. All of her panic began to melt away. She knew she would be okay as long as she had Callie by her side.

The two women enjoyed their shower and breakfast. Callie could tell Arizona was off but she just assumed she was nervous about Nick or her parents coming or something.

"Hey you know Nick will be fine." Callie said taking her girlfriends hand as they walked to the car.

"I know, you're amazing and I know you did great on his surgery." Arizona smiled

"Well you know I'll be fine with your parents. Parents kind of love me." Callie said trying to ease her girlfriend's stress.

"I know they will love you because I love you and they will see that." Arizona said getting into the passenger side of the car as Callie got into the driver's side.

"Well do you want to tell me what's on your mind then because you seem distracted?" Callie asked, "are you having second thoughts about living together? If you are that's okay, I mean if you want to wait we can. I love you and I'll wait for you till your ready." Arizona could tell Callie was getting ready to ramble.

"No, no honey that's not it at all - I am excited to live with you." Arizona took Callie's hand, kissing her knuckles. "We will start looking as soon as my parents leave and we will be awesome." Arizona smiled.

"Well then what is up babe because I know you and something is wrong?" Callie said.

"I'm worried about my brother. Nick never just shows up like this, he only comes when I call him and I need him. He takes all his leave with Timmy - they stay together, it was part of the deal when they signed up so that they could look out for each other. I can't think of a reason why he would be here without Tim and why Tim would be unreachable. So I'm worried that something bad has happened to him." Panic was laced in Arizona's voice at this point.

"Hey, hey don't freak out okay we will talk to Nick and ask him he will know if anything is wrong. He can tell us." Callie said trying to drive and comfort the Blonde was actually very hard. "Lets go pick up your parents and we will go see Nick he can tell us, okay?" Callie said

"Okay you're probably right, I mean Tim is probably fine just got held up unable to get home yet. Don't tell my parents anything please, I don't want to freak them out if we don't have to."

"Okay." Callie agreed.

…

They pulled up to the airport parking lot, parking the car and heading in. Getting out of the car Callie walked to Arizona's side, pulling her into a tight hug. "It will be okay Arizona and if for some awful reason it is not I will be here with you supporting you I promise, I love you." Callie said kissing her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta Shondaislife. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am soo sorry for taking so long to update this story, I had a Beta but they got busy and I got busy I'll start updating more regularly now. **

**A/N 2: This was not Betaed sorry for any mistakes, I am looking for a new Beta if you are interested message me :) **

* * *

CH3

"Arizona Robbins!" Came a squeal from some where in the crowd.

"Mom!" Arizona exclaimed throwing her arms around her mother.

"Hey baby girl." A gruff voice came from her father as he hugged her.

"Mom, dad this Calliope Torres my girlfriend." Arizona smiled broadly introducing Callie to her parents.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins, Cornel." Callie said shaking both of their hands

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Torres." Daniel replied coldly

"Its really nice to finally meet you Callie." Barbra said pulling Callie into a warm hug.

"So what happened to Nick?" Daniel asked

"He crashed his car into a wall crushing his left side both his arm and leg. Callie was able to fix it though he will be okay. He will have ridiculous physical therapy but he will be okay." Arizona answered.

"You preformed his surgery?" Barbra asked Callie.

"Yes I did when he came into the ER I was the one they paged so I did it." Callie answered

"Calliope is the best in her field she was the only one who could have saved both his arm and leg any other surgeon would have cut off the leg." Arizona said, "and you know he wouldn't have been able to live with that."

"Thank you Callie." Barbra said hugging the woman again, "thank you for saving our boy."

"How about we go to the hospital and see him?" Callie asked

"Yes let's go." Daniel responded.

"Are you guys hungry do you want to stop and get food before we go?" Arizona asked.

"No I just want to go see him." Barbra responded.

"Okay lets go then." Callie said.

They made their way to the car then straight to the hospital. Callie held Arizona's hand the whole car ride silently letting her know she was there she supported her.

"Hey Nicky." Barbra said as she walked into the hospital room.

"Hey." He responded with a smile.

"Wow you look bad son." Daniel said.

"Its okay Dr. Torres fixed me up I'll be fine and back out there soon enough sir."

"Why are you even here Nicky?" Barbra asked.

"I came to visit Arizona." He said as if that was totally normal.

"Why?" Arizona asked, now Callie was standing behind her with her hand on Arizona's lower back.

"I can't just visit you?" Nick asked.

"No you don't just visit you only show up when you know I need you." Arizona responded her panic now returning.

"I wanted to meet your girl." Nick said hoping Callie could help get him out of the situation he didn't want to do it like this he couldn't tell her and them at the same time.

"His BP is rising how about we give him a little time to rest everyone." Callie said to the room she could see him getting agitated but she didn't know why just yet. Then she remembered what he said to her in the OR he said he couldn't break Arizona's heart. Her breath hitched as she looked at her girlfriend she knew he came to deliver the bad news.

"When can we come back?" Daniel asked Callie

"Lets give him an hour or two to sleep I'll admitters pain meds to help him sleep and then we can come back and have dinner with him." Callie said.

They all walked out of the room.

"I'll take you guys to my place to drop you bags off." Arizona said to her parents.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Callie asked

"umm… no you stay here and monitor him please." Arizona said, "its infection right? Causing his BP and heart rate to rise? He has some kind of blood infection." Arizona said to Callie they both knew Arizona knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes, Arizona it is it looks like something got into is blood stream before they got him out of the car. I'm going to put him on aggressive antibiotics and that should resolve it we noticed it early he isn't showing any real signs yet." Callie said, "I'll stay and monitor him today if you want I'll page you to come back if anything changes and I'll page you to come to eat when he wakes up." Callie said

Daniel and Barbra noticed the two girls were intentionally keeping the conversation low enough that they couldn't hear them.

"I'm going to stay here and give him his meds I have some patients to check on. I'll see you for dinner." Callie said directing her attention to the elder Robbins

"Okay see you later Callie." Barbra said hugging the woman.

"I love you page me." Arizona said giving Callie a quick kiss.

"I love you too I will let you know babe." Callie responded.

Callie waited till they were out of sight before entering Nick's room and looking at his chart.

"Thank you doc I don't know if I can do it I can't hurt Arizona like that." He said

"What are you talking about Nick what are you here for?" Callie asked

"He is missing." Nick said, "We were ambushed about three months ago and he was supposed to be right behind me when I turned around he was gone just gone not there. Him and three others they are missing no bodies no nothing we lost them. We have been searching but still nothing. They sent me home I have to inform his family. I have to tell Arizona I lost her brother." Nick said the look of guilt on his face was almost more than Callie could handle.

"If you can't do it I will, I'll tell her." Callie said, "I love her and I don't want to hurt her but if you can't do it I will I think it is important that she hears it from someone she loves." Callie said not sure if she could do it but if she had to she would.

"She is lucky to have you, its going to be hard but having you will make it easier." Nick said, "and I will tell her but I can't tell them and her together I just can't." He continued, "we signed up together, you know we made a deal that they would keep us together we are supposed to protect each other, and I failed at that I couldn't protect him." Nick said.

"They wont blame you."

"They should though."

"You shouldn't blame yourself either it wasn't your fault." Callie said, "So I'm going to give you some antibiotics now they are going to make you sleepy but you have an infection and you need them. When you wake up they will be back, I need to be here when you tell Arizona she will need me, but I'll figure out how to get her parents out for a little while." Callie said as she pushed the drugs into his IV.

"Thank you, she is lucky to have you." Nick said before his passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am still with out a beta so I apologize for grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

CH 4

"I like her." Barbra announced to the car.

"I don't know yet." Daniel responded.

"Thank you mom, and be nice daddy, I love her."

"O really you love her?" Daniel said

"Yes, I love her more than anything she is good to me she protects me and loves me she makes me a better person so please be nice to her." Arizona said as they pulled up to her apartment.

"I'll try." Daniel said as they made their way into the apartment.

"The guest room is over there. Food is in the kitchen, I'll be right back." Arizona walked into her room and pulled out her phone to call Callie.

"Hey babe what's up?" Callie answered.

"I just wanted to check on him." Arizona said

"He is doing better the antibiotics seem to be working he is sleeping now I'm just hanging out in here charting. How are your parents?"

"Fine my dad is going to drive me nuts but they are fine. Why are you charting in his room?"

"Because I didn't want to leave him alone and technically I have the day off."

It made Arizona smile to know that Callie loved her enough to spend her day sitting with Arizona's best friend well he was sick.

"Your amazing just so you know." Arizona said

"Thanks," Callie smiled, "you're not so bad yourself."

"Zona what do you want for lunch?" Barbra asked coming into the room.

"I don't care whatever you want mom." Arizona responded

"Go spend time with your parents." Callie said, "He should be stable and awake around six. If you can come in without them first so we can talk, maybe send them to pick up dinner or something."

"So you know?"

"I know he needs to talk to you."

"Okay I will be there at six. I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Zona." Callie smiled

"Hey no don't start calling me that." Arizona laughed

"Goodbye love I'll see you later." Callie said hanging up the phone.

Arizona left her room walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, so I decided just to go with sandwiches for lunch." Barbra said placing the sandwiches on table for both Arizona and Daniel.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Daniel asked

"Just Callie I was asking when we should go back."

"What did she say?"

"She said he is doing good, she got his BP under control and should wake up about six thirty but I'm going to in at six to check on some patients, why don't you guys pick up some dinner and come in at six thirty." Arizona said.

"That sounds good how will you get to the hospital?"

"I texted Callie she will come get me and I'll leave my car for you guys to take it has a GPS in it you shouldn't get lost."

"Okay that sounds good." Daniel said not sure why Arizona wouldn't just take them with her to the hospital she had done it in the past.

The Robbins family spent the majority of the day just being together talking and catching up. Arizona gushed about Callie and her mother fell more in love with Callie just hearing her little girl talk about how amazing she was.

"Hey" Callie said as she entered her girlfriend's apartment.

"She has a key?" Daniel asked

"Yes, she does, be nice." Arizona said standing up walking to Callie giving her a kiss as she entered the living room. "Hey, your early."

"Yeah sorry I just finished all my charting and Nick was stabilized he will be waking up sooner than I thought so I figured you would want to go see your patients now that way you can be there when he wakes." Callie said to her girlfriend

"So he is okay right nothing is wrong?" Barbra asked she couldn't help but feel like the two girls were keeping from them.

"He is fine he had a small infection earlier but the responded well to the antibiotics and the blood tests we just got before I left said that the infection was completely gone."

"Why didn't you inform us when you first found out about the infection?" Daniel asked nearly yelling

"I… umm… I didn't want to worry anyone if it wasn't necessary." Callie stumbled glancing over at Arizona

"This is why you stayed when we left right you stayed to deal with this you lied." Daniel was now standing stalking towards the brunette. "We are his family, it is our job to make decisions our job to know what is going on with him." His voice was rising now, "it is our job to know when it is necessary to worry not yours, you are not his family."

"Stop now!" Arizona yelled at her father, "It is my job to know when to worry I make his medical decisions not you, me and I asked Callie to stay I asked her to stay and watch him, it was my job to tell you not hers, you don't get to yell at her."

Both Daniel and Arizona looked completely shocked as she took a breath she never yelled at her father she never disagreed with him. "We are going to the hospital now when you come later you can apologize." With that she grabbed Callie's hand and lead her out of the apartment.

"She just yelled at me." Daniel said after the door slammed behind the girls

"Yes she did, and you deserved it." Barbra responded

"Hey are you okay?" Callie asked Arizona as they got to the car.

"Yes, I just I've never yelled at him before. Like in my whole life." Arizona said

"I'm sorry, you know you didn't need to do that I could have handled him."

"I did need to do that Calliope I love you and you were only doing what I asked, you were protecting me so I did need to do that he doesn't get to talk to you that way because Nick is my family and you are my family so by association you are his family. My father needs to respect that he needs to know that you are important enough for me to fight for." Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie, "I love you and you're worth it."

Callie thought about how George never stood up for her or made her feel worth it, she was so happy that she had Arizona to make her feel this good.

They entered the hospital and walked hand in hand up to the Ortho wing.

"You know right?" Arizona asked, "You know why he is here what happened?"

Callie kissed Arizona's head, "I do know." She didn't want to lie to her girlfriend

"Is it bad? Is Tim alive? Why haven't you told me?" Arizona said Callie could see the panic was coming again.

"I love you and I will be there with you and be here for you for whatever you need, but I can't tell you Nick asked that I don't."

"Okay." Arizona said she really didn't like that Callie already knew but she did like that Nick thought highly enough of Callie to confide in her.

"Hey Nick." Arizona said entering the room

"Hey kiddo." Nick said

"So can we just cut to the chase because I don't have it in me to pretend that its normal for you to randomly show up." Arizona said

"Okay but please don't freak out." Nick said taking Arizona's hand Callie had her hand on the small of Arizona's back all the support was making her more anxious, she knew it she knew Nick was only here because her brother was dead.

"We were ambushed one night and we were trying to get out." Nick took a breath Arizona felt her legs give Callie got a chair and Arizona sat. "He may not be dead, but he is missing he has been for about three months now. That is why I requested to come back, I had to be the one to tell you, it was my job to keep him safe and alive I promised you." Arizona couldn't think she couldn't breath she was starting to gasp for air.

"Give me that mask behind you." Callie said to Nick, he handed her the oxygen mask, "here just breathe honey please just breathe your having a panic attack. Take slower breaths." Arizona started to cry uncontrollably.

"Arizona, Arizona please, please don't cry." Nick said trying to figure out how to calm her when he could only move one side of his body

Callie looked up at the clock it was almost six-thirty Arizona's parents were going to be there soon and if they saw this it was going to only get worse.

"Her parents will be here any minuet." Callie said to Nick, "they can't see her like this."

"Zona I need you to calm down, please." Nick said still trying to calm her

"Arizona lets… um come with me please let's go somewhere else where we can talk." Callie said helping Arizona stand.

Callie took her to the nearest on call room.

"He is my brother, this, this can't happen." Arizona said shaking her head

"Hey maybe it will be okay, maybe they will find him." Callie said trying to be optimistic she didn't know what to do or say she couldn't make this better for her.

"You don't know that Callie you don't know that it will be okay what if he is dead? What will I do?" Arizona snapped at Callie.

"Whatever happens Arizona we will get through it together." Callie took Arizona in her arms letting the blond fall apart, "I will be here for you if you need to cry I will be strong for you whatever you need I'm here."

Arizona just continued to cry in Callie's arms until she fell asleep Callie held her girlfriend in her arms, praying that everything would turn out okay for her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank You for reading and reviewing :) I'll post the next chapter soon. **


End file.
